The invention relates to electronic devices, and in particular, to electronic devices with height adjusting mechanisms.
In an electronic device such as a projector, a base thereof must be adjusted to a predetermined projection angle by an adjustment mechanism.
Most of conventional adjustment mechanisms comprise a height adjusting screw for performing adjustment. It is difficult, however, to control the speed of the adjustment when raising or lowering the base, which may considered inconvenient.